This invention relates to pairs of vehicle headlamps. Modern vehicles often have an aerodynamic shape and in order to maintain the general line of the body, the front lens of each headlamp must follow this shape so that the front lenses of the headlamps are often inclined symmetrically on either side of the central plane of the vehicle. As a consequence, the front lenses are no longer perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, although the optical axes of the headlamps do remain substantially parallel to the central longitudinal plane of the vehicle since their beams must illuminate along the axis of the vehicle.
Front lenses of headlamps usually have corrugations in some parts in order to spread or concentrate the beams of light in specific zones. For this purpose deflector elements of symmetrical shape are used, i.e. the cross-section of the elements has at least one axis of symmetry. The elements can form a raised surface on the inner surface of the lens and spread the light substantially equally to the left and right, or else deflector elements having an asymmetrical shape are used, which spread the light preferentially in one direction to the left or right.